


surprise morning booty

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia, Switching, Wake-Up Sex, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Yuri smiled to himself as he felt Otabek respond sleepily to his movements and began trailing kisses down the other man’s chest, dipping his tongue into Otabek’s navel with a grin and feeling him squirm until he was lying flat on his back with Yuri on top of him. Otabek was such a deep sleeper, he didn’t even wake up as Yuri skirted the waistband of his boxers.The blond hummed in thought. Otabek still hadn’t woken up, and even so he was starting to react to Yuri’s movements. Yuri could feel Otabek’s erection under his chest and had a wicked thought. What better way to wake up, after all…?





	surprise morning booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidental-mormon (crazyhomoinspace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhomoinspace/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for one of my very close, wonderful friends, accidental-mormon! You said "same as Anna" for kinks on the spreadsheet, so I couldn't resist trying my hand at somnophilia. xD Enjoy, my dear! Thank you to Francowitch and my Beka for beta'ing this for me! (SURPRISE I managed to get one last fic posted before the new year!)

Yuri blinked blearily at the light shining across his eyes from the window and burrowed deeper into the covers and the warmth of his boyfriend’s chest. It was too early and too damn cold to be up, and he had his own personal space heater in the form of one Otabek Altin. Yuri breathed in Otabek’s scent deeply, enjoying the feel of his nose rubbing against coarse hair over his boyfriend’s naked chest.

Yuri smiled to himself as he felt Otabek respond sleepily to his movements and began trailing kisses down the other man’s chest, dipping his tongue into Otabek’s navel with a grin and feeling him squirm until he was lying flat on his back with Yuri on top of him. Otabek was such a deep sleeper, he didn’t even wake up as Yuri skirted the waistband of his boxers.

The blond hummed in thought. Otabek still hadn’t woken up, and even so he was starting to react to Yuri’s movements. Yuri could feel Otabek’s erection under his chest and had a wicked thought. What better way to wake up, after all…?

Yuri ran his fingers carefully up and down Otabek’s sides, humming to himself. Otabek squirmed under his fingers, but didn’t stir. Yuri grinned like the cat that got the cream and trailed his fingers lower until he was tugging on Otabek’s boxers. His boyfriend shifted pliantly in his sleep, allowing Yuri to pull the boxers down and off of his legs, throwing them in a heap on the floor behind him.

The duvet was bunched up around Yuri’s body, keeping himself warm and exposing Otabek’s chest to the cold morning air. The slumbering man’s erection was dripping with precum, and Yuri couldn’t help himself - he swiped at the tip with his tongue, making it bounce at the sensation. Yuri snorted to himself and glanced up at the sleeping Otabek. Still not awake. _Damn_.

A swipe of the tongue on the tip, Yuri hummed again. _Otabek really is a heavy sleeper_. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Otabek’s cock before bobbing down as far as he could along the hard length. He’d think that maybe this would be better with his boyfriend awake to enjoy it, but the very idea that he could wake up at any time was turning Yuri on more than he thought it would. His heart was pounding in his throat as he brought Otabek’s cock closer and closer to joining it, going down on him until he was almost gagging.

Yuri popped off of Otabek’s erection and all he could think was that he wanted that cock in him, right now. He scrambled out of the covers to reach over to his nightstand and pulled the drawer open in a rush to grab the lube they stashed there. Yuri spread out on the bed next to his shockingly still-sleeping boyfriend and spread his legs wide. He trailed a hand down his torso from his sternum, teasing himself lightly. Not that he needed it, judging by the throb of his cock that jutted out, straining against his briefs. Yuri tugged them down hurriedly, letting out a small, frustrated whimper as the fabric slid against his hard length.

He allowed himself a few quick pumps before popping open the top of the lube, squirting it into his right hand. Yuri trailed his hand down his skin, skirting his erection and balls. He swirled his finger around his rim, which puckered at the intrusion. It eased in with little resistance - Otabek had fucked him into oblivion right after dinner the night before, bent over the dining room table, and he was still stretched out from it. Yuri wasted no time, sliding a second finger in and _twisting_ until he found his prostate. He gasped, stroking for a breath and then added a third finger to be sure that he was stretched out enough.

Yuri glanced up at Otabek’s face - he was still sleeping peacefully. The blond carefully flipped over and straddled Otabek, barely touching his sides with his long legs. Yuri pushed back the covers from Otabek’s waist to reveal his still-hard cock and shifted himself until he was lined up with the slumbering man. Yuri grasped Otabek’s cock and felt it twitch, grinning to himself as he oh-so-slowly sunk down.

He bit back a groan as Otabek’s erection filled him. Yuri strained as he used his leg muscles to pull himself up and sink back down again, only touching Otabek where they were joined. Yuri watched him in fascination as he sped up the pace. The sleeping man’s face scrunched up and he let out a low groan in his sleep - Yuri smirked, wondering what Otabek was dreaming of now as his hands reached out to grasp Yuri’s hips. It was the loose grip of someone who wasn’t awake.

Yuri continued to watch Otabek as he rode him and grasped his neglected erection in one hand, pumping along its length with his lube-coated fingers.

In his distraction, Yuri bounced down a little too hard and Otabek jerked awake with a bleary-voiced, “Whu-Yuri!”

Yuri let out a deep moan. “Good morning, sleepy head. I was wondering how long it - ah - would take you to wake up.”

Otabek’s eyes rolled back and he gripped Yuri’s hips properly. He shifted on the bed to give himself leverage and slammed up into the blond, making Yuri falter on his attentions to his own cock. Otabek set a fast pace, and it didn’t take long until he was coming inside Yuri with a broken groan. He stilled himself inside Yuri and collapsed on the bed, and Yuri joined him moments later, coming over Otabek’s chest and stomach.

Yuri stroked his flagging erection and then stilled, leaning back on his free hand so he could keep Otabek inside him. The blond bit his lip, grinning down at his now-awake boyfriend.

“Well, that’s certainly one way to wake up,” Otabek said, patting Yuri’s thigh with one hand. “What brought this on?”

Yuri ran a hand through his disheveled hair, a cat-like grin lighting up his eyes. “I woke up and was horny, and you didn’t wake up. I was curious.” He wriggled against Otabek, making him groan and grip Yuri’s hips tighter to still him.

“Well now that you’ve gotten the both of us all sticky and dirty, we need a shower before we go to the rink.” Otabek gave Yuri a pointed look.

An idea popped into Yuri’s head, and he leaned over, careful to keep Otabek’s cock firmly inside him as he shifted. He peppered Otabek’s face with kisses before gripping the back of Otabek’s hair in his fist and kissing him harshly on the mouth until they both were gasping. Yuri rutted his growing erection against Otabek’s stomach.

“First one there tops!” Yuri whispered, jumping off of Otabek to rush to their en suite bathroom.

Otabek laughed, struggling to spring up and follow his cheeky boyfriend. “Cheater!”

Yuri turned at the doorway to the bathroom and stuck out his tongue at Otabek.

“As if you don’t like it,” Yuri said with a wink and disappeared into the room to turn on the shower.

Otabek brushed his hair back from his forehead with a small smile. He shrugged his shoulders - Yuri wasn’t wrong, after all - and snagged the lube from where it had fallen on the floor, joining Yuri in the steamy bathroom.


End file.
